¿Enamorados?
by GirlBlueSky
Summary: One-shot. Ellos no creían en el amor a primera vista, porque después de años de amistad se dan cuenta de que están enamorados de su mejor amigo.TODOS HUMANOS


"¿Enamorados?"

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa _autora Stephenie  
Meyer.

Ellos no creían en el amor a primera vista, porque después de años de amistad se dan cuenta de que están enamorados de su mejor amigo.

-Hola Bella-Saludo ese niño con voz de ángel que le robaba los sueños a nuestra niña de 15 años.

La niña corrió a su lado para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que el niño la tomara de la cintura y le correspondiera el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

-Hola Edward-Contesto la niña el saludo con voz temerosa y un rubor en sus mejillas.

Después de esa tierna bienvenida de parte de los dos, caminaron hacia la casa de el niño que se encontraba a 3 cuadras de la casa de la niña.

-¿Edward, a que donde vamos a tu casa?-pregunto la niña al ver que se dirigían a la casa del niño.

-Solo voy por unos libros de Matemáticas, recuerda que esta tarde la pasare en tu cas para ayudarte a estudiar-Contesto Edward con una dulzura que solo Bella pudo asentir y ruborizarse fuertemente, lo que provoco una risa sonora de los labios de Edward.

Al llegar a casa de Edward los dos niños se quedaron parados en la puerta mirándose a los ojos, como si estos pudieran decir mas allá de las palabras, como si el que hablara fuera el corazón de ambos y se demostraran lo que sienten el uno por el otro en secreto.

Edward se inclino un poco para quedar a centímetros del rostro de Bella, la miraba a los ojos como si observara su alma. Bella automáticamente cerro los ojos, sentía la respiración de Edward en toda su cara y eso le provocaba sonreír.

-¿Se van a quedar todo el día allí?-Interrumpió una pequeña voz con un toco de gracia.

Al instante los dos niños de separaron, Edward puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y camino hacia el interior de la casa, mientras que bella se quedo allí parada como estatua muerta de la vergüenza y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Bella hace años que no venias!-Grito Alice de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal Alice?-Contesto Bella rápidamente al saludo de su amiga.

-Bella bajo enseguida iré por los libros-Dijo Edward desde las escaleras. Bella solo asintió.

Pasaron solo unos minutos y Edward bajo con una mochila llena de libros, y un suéter en mano. Le hizo una seña a bella de que era hora de irse y ella rápidamente se despidió de Alice.

-Nos vemos luego Alice-Se despidió Bella de su amiga.

-Regresa pronto-Contesto Alice.

Los dos niños salieron de la casa y se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Bella, el camino tuvo un silencio sepulcral pero muy cómodo; llegaron a la casa de Bella se instalaron en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y comenzaron a estudiar. Ya habían pasado como 2 horas y los niños seguían estudiando hasta que Bella ya no aguanto y soltó el lápiz dramáticamente.

-¡Basta Edward!-Suplico Bella, el solo soltó una risita y asintió.

-Esta bien Bella, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Pregunto

Bella se quedo pensando un largo rato, hasta que se le ocurrió una excelente idea.

-¡Ya se Edward!-Grito llena de emoción, lo que provoco que Edward saltara de la silla y callera en el piso.

-Auch-Se quejo.

Bella inmediatamente corrió alrededor de la mesa y gracias a su mala suerte tropezó con sus pies y callo encima de Edward.

-Lo siento Edward-Se disculpo mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero en el camino de regreso a arriba una mano la detuvo; la mano de Edward había tomado su cintura.

-No, no te pares, por favor-Suplico Edward.

-Pero…-Bella no pudo terminar la frase, ya que los tiernos labios de su "amigo" se posaron sobre los de ella y surgió un beso lleno de dulzura contenida.

Bella al principio no correspondió por que no sabia que hacer, pero después se fue soltando mas y mas hasta quedar acostada encima de el tomándolo su cabello dorado en sus manos, Edward todavía tenia sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Bella, deleitándose con las pequeñas pero marcadas curvas que había añorado tocar.

Cuando el tierno beso termino los dos se miraron a los ojos como aquella tarde en la casa de Edward, metidos en su propio mundo, diciéndose como se amaban en secreto.

-Bella yo tengo que decirte algo-Edward rompió aquel silencio.

-Edward, yo también tengo que decirte algo-Dijo bella sentándose en el suelo.

Edward sonrió y se puso de pie, se sacudió los pantalones, después de eso miro hacia bella que seguía sentada en el piso, suspiro y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Bella acepto gustosa la mano de Edward. Este la levanto con un pequeño jalón, aunque creo que demasiado porque bella salió casi volando si no es por que Edward estaba allí para detenerla. Esto tuvo como consecuencia que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros.

-Te amo Bella-Dijo Edward al instante.

-Yo también-Contesto bella agachando la mirada con un leve rubor en la mejillas.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Edward , seguido de que tomara la barbilla de Bella y le diera otro pequeño beso en sus inexpertos labios.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para esto-Dijo Edward entre el beso. Bella solo suspiro satisfecha por aquella declaración.

Después de esa pequeño pero gran paso para estas dos personas , el amor a primera vista quedo fuera de sus expectativas y creencias. Por que el destino después de mucho tiempo les dio a entender que estaban enamorados.

Mi primer ONE-SHOT , la verdad se me hizo un poco cansado pero pues aquí esta; espero que les guste.

Un aviso: WHEN YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYES regresara a fanfiction, gracias al apoyo de una-amiga-desconocida-pero-conocida ¡gracias Yuli!


End file.
